Sweet Valentine
by dessyamanda
Summary: Izumi memutuskan untuk kembali ke Italia. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Takuya selanjutnya?


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Jika Digimon adalah milikku, aku tak akan membiarkan Ken menikahi Miyako /digebukin fans Kenyako/ _**

**_Digimon© Hongo Akiyoshi_**

* * *

Semua ini bermula saat kami masih kelas lima SD—saat berada di Dunia_ Digital_. Aku tak pernah lupa, sesuatu yang kukatakan padanya hingga membuat pipi gadis _blaster-_an Jepang-Italia itu begitu merah.

"Iya. Aku juga menyukai Izumi yang sekarang"

Itulah yang kukatakan padanya, Orimoto Izumi; teman seperjuanganku di Dunia _Digital_. Sekembalinya kami ke dunia nyata dan menjalani hari seperti anak-anak biasa pada umumnya, tanggal 14 Februari kemudian ia menyatakan perasaanya padaku. Aku juga menyukainya dan berencana untuk 'menembaknya'. Hanya saja ia sudah duluan mengambil langkah. Tentu tak bisa kutolak, walau sebenarnya aku merasa bersalah pada Junpei yang sangat menyukai Izumi.

Awalnya hubungan kami baik-baik saja, sampai aku mengetahui satu hal.

"Aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku di Italia" itulah yang ia katakan padaku.

"Eh?" Aku tak bergeming "Lalu, bagaimana hubungan kita?"

"Mau tidak mau kita harus menjalani hubungan jarak jauh, 'kan?"

"Tapi….." Aku masih tidak bisa menerimanya. Apa yang akan kulakukan tanpa Izumi? Oke, tak mengapa dia mau pergi ke mana. Hanya saja ini Italia. Jaraknya tak akan dapat kutempuh. Bagaimana jika aku merindukannya? Bagaimana jika aku ingin bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana jika aku butuh bahunya untuk bersandar? Dan masih banyak "bagaimana jika" yang terus kupertanyakan.

"Jadi jauh, ya?"

Ia tiba-tiba mencium pipiku

"Yang penting hatinya dekat!" Kata-katanya itu berhasil menghiburku (sedikit). Tapi tak akan bisa berhasil menghilangkan kekhawatiranku. Aku menghela nafas, mencoba mengikhlaskan kepergiannya.

"Yasudah. Jadi kapan kauberangkat?" tanyaku lesu. Kuharap ia tidak menyadarinya.

"Uhhmm" ia berpikir dan menopang dagunya "Lusa!" jawabnya mantap.

Lusa? Itu artinya aku masih memiliki waktu sehari.

"Izumi" Aku mencoba memecah keheningan di antara kami.

"Iya?"

"Sebelum kaupergi, maukah kau…. Melakukannya denganku?"

"Eh?" pipinya pun memerah, sama seperti saat itu "A-Aku belum siap, tahu! Ki-Ki-Kita 'kan masih SMP!"

"Tidak masalah, 'kan? Aku ingin naik_ Jet Coaster_. Hehe," ujarku malu-malu. Aku belum pernah naik_ Jet Coaster_ sebelumnya.

"Eh?" Izumi sepertinya kebingungan mendengar pernyataanku.

"_Jet Coaster_! Itu… Aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman bermain. Ini pertama kali aku mengajakmu selama kita berpacaran, 'kan? Makanya aku—

"Takuya baka!" Izumi pun pergi meninggalkanku dengan langkah yang cukup cepat. Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku?

Malamnya, aku mengirimkannya _e-mail_.

"Besok temui aku di stasiun Shibuya jam sembilan pagi._ Love_, Takuya, Ksatria Api-mu"

Begitulah isi _e-mail-_nya. Tapi selama beberapa jam menunggu, aku tak mendapatkan balasan. Apakah dia marah padaku? Apakah dia merasa jijik dengan _e-mail-_ku? Aku tak ingin memikirkannya. Yang penting besok akan kuhabiskan waktuku seharian bersamanya. Karena besok adalah terakhir, 'kan?

* * *

Aku menunggu di stasiun Shibuya—tempat di mana pertama kali aku dan Izumi bertemu. Semua itu membawa kenangan tersendiri bagiku. Jika saat itu aku tak mengikuti petunjuk yang Ophanimon berikan, pasti aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya. Aku tersenyum sendiri, mengingat kejadian di kastil Ophanimon beberapa tahun lalu. Saat aku terang-terangan mengatakan "suka' pada Izumi, walau "suka" yang kumaksud bukan "suka" seperti yang kurasakan sekarang ini.

Aku terus menunggu. Sudah lewat tiga puluh menit dari yang dijanjikan. Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku, tapi aku tetap tak melihat sosok gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Jadi, dia benar-benar marah, ya?"

Berdasarkan pemikiran itu, aku memutuskan untuk pulang, sampai akhirnya terdengar suara seseorang yang berhasil menghentikanku. Suara yang tak begitu asing di telingaku; suara Izumi

"Takuya!" Ia berlari mendekatiku, lalu mengatur nafasnya "Maaf, terlambat. Tadi aku… Aw!"

Aku mencubit pipinya "Tidak usah dijelaskan. Jangan diulangi, ya?"

Ia tersenyum "Jadi, ke mana kita?"

"Sudah jelas, 'kan?" Aku menggenggam tangannya.

Untuk hari ini, biarkanlah kami berdua saja. Iya, hari terakhir aku mengabiskan waktuku bersama Izumi, sebelum ia berangkat ke Italia.

* * *

Esoknya aku, Kouji, Kouichi, Junpei, dan Tomoki mengantar Izumi ke bandara. Sebenarnya, aku tak mampu melihatnya pergi, jadi aku hanya membuang muka selama kepergiannya. Padahal Izumi dengan bahagianya melambaikan tangannya saat perpisahan tadi. Mulai hari ini, aku dan Izumi akan menjalani hubungan jarak jauh, ya? Atau biasa disebut oleh kawula muda "_LDR_" a.k.a _Long Distance Relationship_. Jadi, apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya? Pertanyaan itulah yang terus berputar-putar di benakku. Mungkin karena melihat tingkahku yang tak cerewet seperti biasanya, Kouji pun menjitakku.

"Bodoh! Pacarmu sudah pergi, tuh! Kaumalah tidak tahu-tahu"

"Kaupikir enak ditinggal pergi seperti itu?!" Aku mengelus kepalaku, memasang wajah seimut mungkin. Tidak kasihankah kalian pada teman kalian yang ditinggal ini?

"Jadi, apa yang Izumi katakan padamu?" tanya Kouichi bergabung dalam percakapan kami.

"Dia bilang akan kembali, tapi tidak tahu kapan"

"Itu berarti Takuya onii-chan hanya tinggal menunggu, 'kan?" Tomoki angkat bicara.

"Lagipula, kautidak sedih sendirian, kok! Aku, dan yang lainnya juga sebenarnya tidak ingin Izumi-chan pergi" Junpei pun tak ingin ketinggalan.

"Teman-teman" Aku tersenyum menatap mereka "Kalian baik sekali!" Aku memeluk Kouji dan merengek pasrah di pelukannya. Pelukannya? Kurasa Kouji tidak membalas pelukanku. Jadi aku menangis di mana?

"Sudah! Sudah! Kita terkesan homo." Kouji pergi meninggalkan kami berempat dengan (sok) _cool_-nya

* * *

Setahun sudah kami menjalani_ LDR_, dan bisa ditebak hubungan kami tak berjalan dengan baik. Komunikasi yang begitu sulit membuat kepercayaanku terkadang buyar. Maklum, pada saat itu belum ditemukan yang namanya_ Facebook, Twitter, Skype_, dan sebangsanya. Belum lagi perbedaan waktu yang sepertinya ogah mempersatukan kami. Aku terus bertanya-tanya; Apa yang dia lakukan di sana? Apakah dia selingkuh? Apakah dia menemukan lelaki yang lebih ganteng dariku? Apakah dia… Argh! Aku mengacak rambutku dan menggelengkan kepalaku, membuang semua pikiran kotor tersebut.

"Pergi sana! Hush! Hush!" terlalu depresinya, aku jadi berteriak sendiri. Aku lupa, aku sedang berada di kelas. Sontak seisi kelas menatapku aneh. Aku menunduk, malu. Iya, aku masih punya malu, kok.

Sepulang sekolah, Kouji menghampiriku.

"Hei, Takuya! Kautahu besok hari apa?"

"Hari Jumat? Iya, aku tahu, Kouji. Memang sandal siapa yang kauincar besok?" Aku memasukkan satu per satu bukuku ke dalam tas dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Ngomong apa, sih? Besok 14 Februari, 'kan?"

Jleb! Mendengar 14 Februari, aku langsung 'connect'

"Siapakah yang akan mendapatkan coklat paling banyak di antara kita?" terdengar nada suara menantangku.

"Sudahlah, Kouji. Aku sedang tidak tertarik untuk bertanding denganmu. Dapat coklat banyak pun percuma, jika tidak ada satupun dari Izumi" dengan lesu aku meninggalkan Kouji di kelas. Kenapa Kouji? Kenapa kaumengingatkanku?

* * *

Akhirnya hari itu datang. 14 Februari merupakan hari yang membahagiakan untuk para gadis. Karena momen seperti inilah yang ditunggu mereka; memberikan coklat pada orang yang mereka sukai, dan terkadang ada pula yang memanfaatkan momen ini untuk menyatakan perasaan, seperti yang Izumi lakukan 2 tahun silam. Pupus sudah harapanku untuk mendapatkan coklat dari Izumi. Untuk tahun ini, aku mengadakan_ Valentine_ tanpanya.

"Selamat hari _Valentine_! Selamat hari jadi yang kedua!" itulah isi e-mail yang kukirimkan padanya. Cukup singkat dan terdengar kurang romantis. Kuakui, aku tidak ahli dalam merangkai kata-kata. Tapi setidaknya, aku tak melupakan hari penting itu 'kan?

Hari sudah malam, 14 Februari tinggal beberapa jam lagi. Izumi juga belum membalas e-mailku. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Sudah jelas tidak akan ada sesuatu yang spesial di Valentine tahun ini. Kurasakan handphone-ku bergetar. Ada e-mail!

"Selamat_ Valentine_! Coba lihat di luar" aku mengernyitkan alisku, bingung. Tapi tetap saja aku mengikuti perintahnya. Aku melihat melalui jendela kamarku. Terlihat samar sosok gadis di depan sana. Izumi, kah? Menyadari kehadirannya, aku pun berlari keluar. Untuk sekian lama, akhirnya aku melihatnya lagi. Orimoto Izumi; seseorang yang sangat kurindukan.

"Izumi?" aku mencoba memastikan. Ia menoleh, rambut pirang panjang sepunggung, sudah jelas itu Izumi.

"Hai! Sudah lama, ya?" ia menyembunyikan tangan di balik punggungnya. Sudah pasti itu coklat.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" satu tahun tidak bertemu membuatku canggung. Ntah harus menunjukkan_ expresi_ seperti apa.

"Baka Takuya! A-Aku bela-belain kembali ke Jepang untuk bertemu denganmu, lho!" ia membuang tatapannya.

"Tutup matamu!"

Aku mengikuti saja perintahnya. Aku menutup mataku. Aku tahu, dia pasti akan mengejutkanku dengan memberikan coklat yang ia sembunyikan itu. Tapi, dugaanku salah! Aku merasakan sesuatu… di bibirku. Reflek aku membuka mata. Kaget, saat kusadari ternyata Izumi menciumku. Tidak seperti saat SD dulu, kali ini aku lebih tinggi dari Izumi, jadi ia sedikit berjinjit. Kurasakan bibirnya, begitu lembut. Belum lama kurasakan sensasi itu, ia mundur perlahan, melepaskan ciumannya.

"I-itu, ciuman pertamaku, lho!" Pengakuan darinya membuatku speechless. Kuakui, itu juga ciuman pertamaku.

"Izumi?" Aku masih tak percaya dengan yang ia lakukan tadi.

"Selamat Valentine!" Ia memelukku begitu erat. Dari pelukannya, aku bisa merasakan berapa banyak kerinduan yang ia pendam selama ini.

Aku membalas pelukannya "Semoga hal baik akan terus menghampiri kita," bisikku. Ia pun mengangguk.

"Oh, iya! Izumi. Boleh aku minta lagi?"

"Baka Takuya!" ia menjitak kepalaku "Tapi, kalau kaumemang mau, akan kuberikan" jawabnya malu-malu.

Senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajahku. Padahal kupikir aku tak akan bisa merayakannya bersama Izumi. Tapi ternyata _Valentine_ tahun ini justru sangat spesial. Aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih manis, manis daripada coklat. Kuharap beberapa tahun ke depan aku akan tetap terus seperti ini, merayakan _Valentine_ bersamanya, walau jarak membatasi kami.


End file.
